(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of fabricating fibrous structures, and more particularly to a direct charging electrostatic flocking method for fabricating a fibrous structure that can be used in a variety of electrochemical applications including utilization as an electrode or as a catalyst support.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Unmanned underwater vehicles require an energy source that has a high energy density. Furthermore, it is preferred that the energy source be reusable, efficient, cost effective, environmentally and operationally safe, have a long shelf life and not be prone to spontaneous chemical or electrochemical discharge.
In order to meet the need for a higher energy density material for use as an energy source for underwater applications, researchers are developing separated flow semi-fuel cells having an anode and a replenishable cathode. For underwater applications, semi-fuel cells are being developed that exhibit efficient usage of an electroactive species such as hydrogen peroxide for the replenishable cathode. The high operational demands of these semi-fuel cells require concentration polarization at the cathode surface to be reduced while increasing hydrogen peroxide utilization. One way of accomplishing this is to provide a cathode that has a fibrous surface (i.e., like the bristles of a brush) resulting in a higher surface area cathode. The greater the fiber density of a fibrous cathode the higher the surface area cathode thereby increasing hydrogen peroxide utilization. These fibrous cathodes are prepared using direct charging electrostatic flocking. What is needed is a method of direct charging electrostatic flocking that maximizes fiber density.